Alzheimer's disease, which causes cognitive disorder as a major symptom, requires immediate attention to take countermeasures. The correction between amyloidosis such as Alzheimer's disease and aggregation of GAPDH suggests that inhibition of GAPDH aggregation may prevent aggregation or deposition of amyloid β. In view of such circumstances, the present inventors have found that a peptide consisting of 10 to 20 amino acid residues with a specific amino acid sequence can inhibit aggregation of GAPDH. This finding has been filed as a patent application (Patent Document 1).
However, peptides are decomposed in the gastrointestinal tract, and rapidly metabolized in the body. Further, peptides are generally accepted to have poor cerebral internalization even via intravenous administration. Moreover, peptides suffer from difficult synthesis and purification. For these reasons, a peptide-like but non-peptide compound (a peptide mimic) is desired.